Abridged Stories
by Rui Kiyose
Summary: A collection of abridged versions of many songs. CONTAINS CRACK, SEXUAL INNUENDOS,  NOT REALLY  SMUT, OCS, AND JUST PLAIN STUPIDITY.
1. Abridged Story of Evil

Abridged Story of Evil

This is not an actual story, the beginning is a lie. Then it becomes... Derp.

Honestly, I think I was high when saying this out loud to Chase. 8D

Warnings: Contains lots of incest and sexual implications, slight violence, a lot of repeated yelling, and a lot of annoyance. Yep yep, I was bored.

Disclaimers: Story of Evil series belongs to Akuno-P/mothy. Rui belongs to Rui, Matei belongs to Matei, Mari belongs to Chase, Mike belongs to Mike, and Mana belongs to Mana. :D

0o0o0o0o0

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW THE STORY OF EVIL?

WELL, THIS IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"GOD DANGIT RUI STOP YELLING, WE'RE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU," Mari yelled at her.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TALK TO MY SIS," Matei slapped the back of her head.

"WHY I OUGHTA-"

"Alright, chillens, let's just get along and hear the story."

Once upon a time in the country of blue, the king and queen were blessed with not only one, but two heirs, a girl and a boy, named Rui and Matei.

They grew up as a happy family, until they were just mere toddlers. Their mother, the queen, was found having an affair with a nobleman of another country. The parents split apart, each taking a child with them. Their mother took Matei, and their father kept Rui, tearing them apart.

At the age of 14, their mother died, and upon hearing that the king of the blue country has died, Matei returned back to the castle, to which all of servants there started FREAKING OUT that the older brother has returned.

Princess Rui, the new ruler of the kingdom, on the other hand, just stared at her 'reflection.'

"... Who the crap are you and why are you like... A guy version of me?"

"... Jesus Christ, I'm your twin brother! How can you forget about me? Jeez!"

"OH, I REMEMBER NOW!" her expression changed to an OMJ.

"Jeez, your such a derp... Butyourchestsizemakesupforit," he said super fast as he stared down at her dress, the neckline cut short, so his attention was towards the locket hanging around her neck... And more.

"Youdon'tlooksobadyourself..." she eyed him. "Wannamakeout."

"HECK YEAH."

They banged that night. And what a wonderful reunion that was.

The next morning, Matei told Rui that he wouldn't take the throne from her and become prince, so he decided to be her servant, to serve her every need. And I mean every need.

Doodeedoo, stuff happened. Yes it did.

A few months later, the princess called her servant into the room.

"Yes, milady?"

"I want Pepsi."

"I... I'm afraid we don't have any left..."

"WELL GET ME SOME MOAR, GOD DANGIT. I WON'T LET YOU INTO MY BATH UNTIL YOU GET ME SOME. GOD."

And so, the hard fact that the blue country banned Pepsi due to their father, and Rui was too lazy to make a law to overrule it ("Too much paperwork!"), they traveled to the Country of Yellow to get the Princess' favorite fizzy drink.

Matei looked out the carriage window.

His attention went to a girl wearing all yellow. "Hey, she's pretty sexy."

Rui placed her hand on her twin brother. "But she's two sizes smaller than me. Tsk tsk..."

"Whatever."

And so they got the Pepsi.

Later that night, Rui called Matei back into her room.

"Okay, you better not have drank all the Pepsi, milady."

"Nah, I just want you to kill that chick wearing the yellow we saw earlier."

"... Why...?"

"Because you called her sexy," she said as she frowned. "Now, go."

Matei slowly walked out the room, only to stop before closing the door.

"... Do I get to touch your boobs later."

"FFFFFT. OF COURSE. JEEZ, YOU DON'T HAVE TO ASK, I'D LET YOU EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T ASK."

And with that, Matei skipped out the room singing "ALWAYSSS I WANNA BEEE WITH YOUUU, AND MAKE BELIEVEEE WITH YOU, AND LIVE IN HARMONY, HARMONY, OH LOOOVVVEEEEE!"

Yes he did. And what a fun night it was for them. Yes, they banged again. Indeed.

Mike was about to visit his lover, which was ironically the girl in yellow, Mana. To see the yellow country ruined, he fell to his knees.

"-"

...

"-"

...

"!"

Silence.

Mike stormed into the red mercenary house, and to Mari's room.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled.

"Who are you."

"They killed my lover!"

"What."

"They killed my lover!"

"What."

"THEY KILLED MY LOVE-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT! I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

"THEY KILLED MY LOVERRRRR!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT, JEEZ!"

"Kill the Princess of Blue!"

"But I'm pretty sure her servant was the one who killed YOUR LOVERRRRR."

"KILL ONE OF THEM, THEY LOOK THE SAME, ANYWAY... MY LOVERRRRR!"

"JESUS CHRIST. SHUT UP! I'LL DO IT RIGHT TOMORROW MORNING."

"OKAY."

"THERE WILL BE SOMETHING FOR ME, RIGHT?"

"... I'LL MARRY YOU."

"YOU'LL WHAT?"

"I'LL MARRY YOU. I'M THE PRINCE FROM THE PURPLE COUNTRY. SO YOU GET MONEY. AND I WON'T GET BROKE."

"... DEAL."

"SWEET."

The next morning, during a make-out session, Rui being pressed up against the window, Matei looked out, and saw an angry mob coming.

"Oh shi-" he cursed as he let go of the kiss.

"What is it, Matei?"

"Mob heading this way."

"I think they found out about our incestuous relationship... THIS ISN'T NORWAY, GOD DANGIT."

"They have pitchforks, flames, swords... Shoot, and a guillotine."

"Bro... What's going to happen?"

"Someone's gonna die."

"... Bro... Bro!"

"COME ON, ONE LAST ROUND OF SEX BEFORE I DIE."

And so they proceeded to have another round of sex in this story.

"..." Mariana waited outside the castle, as well as the rest of the crowd. "What's taking them so long."

Sorry about that, I meant 3 more rounds. Frigging rabbits.

Finally, after that last round was over, Matei got up from the bed and proceeded to put on his sister's dress.

"I'll die for you, milady," he said with a straight face, in all seriousness.

"S-servant!" she cried in his arms.

"And plus I like this dress. A little drafty, but now you can never see my bone-" and then a cold hand hit the side of his face lightly.

Rui put on the tux.

"Make sure you don't fall..." he said as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded, and started running to the door. Then she fell, faceplanting into the ground. The older brother face-palmed, and then went out the front to the crowd as his sister escaped in the back.

"... You're not the princess."

"Uhhh... Yes I am!" Matei said as he raised his tone a little bit so that he sounded like his sister... Slightly.

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"Where are your boobs, then."

"... What."

"Your boobs. The Princess of Blue was infamous for having such a huge rack."

"I... I got breast reduction surgery, yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Shut up."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"YOUR MOM. HEEHEE."

"THAT'S IT, TO JAIL YOU GO."

"Shoot."

"You're being decapitated at 3."

"Shi-"

"There's children in the crowd."

"... Crap."

And so, at 3 o'clock, Matei was decapitated.

Rui walked along the beach, holding a small glass bottle.

She threw it into the sea, a little note in it.

What did it say?

"Matei. I need you...

... No, seriously. I'm horny right now. I was thinking about you, yeahhhh. :I"

And so Rui's story ends there. RU LI LA, RU LI LA~

Yeah, she dies. Derp.

When Matei woke up... Somehow... He was in a dark room. He couldn't see or hear anything, but he was already deaf, I mean, the princess was blind anyway. Such a lovely family...

WE INTERRUPT THIS STORY FOR THE NARRATOR GOT SHOT SEVERAL TIMES FOR THE SECOND HALF OF THAT LAST PARAGRAPH, AND SO THEY HAD TO HIRE A NEW ONE.

"Hey... Helloooo? Anyone in here? I need my nightlighttt, I don't like the darkkkk... Anyone... Anyone? Nightlighttt..."

I'm sorry, the second narrator died as well, so I'll be taking this job.

"SILENCE!" a voice screamed at Matei as he continued to plead for a nightlight. "You killed me!"

"Or did I."

"You did."

"Do I get a prize? If so, I want a nightlight. Or my sister. Because I'm horny. Either one."

"You'll never escape from here."

"DON'T STOP, BELIEVINGGGGGG!"

"Stop that!"

"I'LL BE FREE! DON'T STOP, BELIEVINGGGGGG."

"RU LI LA, RU LI LA!"

"GOD DANGIT, WHO INTERRUPTED ME."

"Your sister's song."

"Oh. Pfff."

And so for a long time, Matei was trapped in that room. But he wasn't depressed or anything. He was actually quite amused annoying the crap out of Mana.

"MY NIGHTLIGHTTTT."

"GO TO SLEEP!"

And finally, one day, Mana told him that she was thoroughly annoyed, and said that he was going to be set free.

"HOLY CRAP! AWESOME! I GET TO MEET MY SISTER AGAIN!"

"OKAY, OKAY. SHUT UP!"

And he was reborn. Opening his eyes, he saw the other 4 looking at him, and the sun was setting.

"GOD! TOOK YOU FOREVER TO WAKE UP!" Mari yelled.

"It's getting dark soon, we don't have a light..." Mana face-palmed.

As they headed home, Mike leading, Mari holding his arm, Mana following after, and then Rui and Matei at the end.

Matei grabbed on to Rui's hand.

"Does that mean I can touch your boobs later."

"Pfffff."

0o0o0o0o0

Yes, that's how I ended narrating it to my sis. Looool.

DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE THE EVILS SERIES. ;u;

My sis asked how it would be like if it was our OCs, and this came out of my mouth. Innuendo.

I DID THIS ALL IMPROV. LOOOL.

Also, the "GOD DANGIT, THIS ISN'T NORWAY." joke was based on the fact that in the olden days, people in Norway were killed because of incest. Derpy dee.

Yes, this is what I do on late Friday nights.

Lol innuendo.

HELLO. I originally posted this on deviantART, but one of my dear friends persuaded me to post these here... so... review, flame, favorite, follow~ Anything you want. xDDDD


	2. Abridged Alice Human Sacrifice

Abridged Alice Human Sacrifice

Dedicated to ~Matiku-Cami, for he made 'Matei of Evil' for me, which is pretty awesome and I should sing it, and because he gave me motivation to write this. =w=bb

Warnings: A lot of death. :U No sex D: *shotdead* though there's the topic of prostitution in this... Uh… I don't think this is written in my usual writing style… And really, not as many jokes, it makes me sad...

Disclaimers: Alice Human Sacrifice composed by... Someone; Originally sung by Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine, KAITO, and MEIKO. Rui belongs to Rui, Matei belongs to Matei, Mari belongs to ~Recruit-Shiruru, Mike belongs to ~Ninten2Rootbeer, and Mana belongs to ~XxOblivion-RosexX.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, you guys, is there any back story to this?" Matei poked Mike's shoulder as they all started up another story in the living room that they usually spent time telling stories like some huge family and whatnot.

"Nope, I don't think so," Mana looked up from her "special queen" chair.

"Alright then, then this shall be quite fun, nej?" Rui piped up from Matei's lap. Yes, his lap. Ohoho.

The author got shot before the story even started… what a shame…

0o0o0o0o0

Well, you see, I'm the author's imaginary friend, and I'll be taking over this.

Once, there was a little dream. No one knows who dreamt it, but it was surely quite a miniscule dream. The little dream thought and thought.

"I don't want to disappear… How can I get people to dream me?"

The little dream thought and thought… and he finally came up with an idea.

"I will make people come to me, and they will make my world…"

-

The first Alice was not named Alice. But you know, that doesn't really matter.

Her name was Mari, the woman of Spade.

She proudly wore red, enough to make you cry in fear, like everyone when they first met that fiend. Today, she decided to wear her bright scarlet dress with this HUGE black belt. Wielding a sword in hand, instead of just people today in her dream, she also decided to take out all her random frustration on Mother Nature.

She sliced her way through Wonderland, leaving a blood red path of… blood and roses she chopped along her way.

I don't really get that woman.

The new "Alice" was deep inside the woods, Mother Nature was like,

"HEY, I FIGHT BACK HARD, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY BABIESSSS."

She ordered her vines to grab Mari, and which they did. They wrapped around her arms and legs, mouth and neck, piercing her skin and drawing blood, soon dragging her with no strength needed whatsoever into the deep darkness of the woods.

If it wasn't for the red path she made from her own blood, the flower petals, and the sword she held, no one would think that she even existed.

-

The second Alice was a man of diamond, that was named Alice.

Kidding, his name was Mike, but let's just refer him to the name of Alice.

He enchanted the "people" (more like zombies. He was so desperate in getting a girlfriend, but he could only attract zombies. Sad, isn't it? Well, at least he won't get attacked during the zombie apocalypse... Maybe.) of Wonderland with his charming voice.

But what did he use that voice for?

He sang a demented song, (Haha, Paradichlorobenzene.) controlling the zombies' minds in his purple world, and threw them into a chaos. With the song and the chaos, they wanted all of it to stop.

A mob of zombies took their guns (Because it's possible, I'm being serious here), and shot right at Alice-I mean Mike's... Nah, Alice's head.

Blood bloomed a bright crimson on the floor of the green, grassy field.

The one who was loved (by zombies), is now forgotten... But is still being written and talked about.

-

The third Alice was a girl of club. And what a queen complex she had.

She was dying to be on the throne, and she would do anything to get there.

Miss Queen Complex.

So what did she do?

She became a stripper, hooker, everything along the lines of that, taking off her choice yellow clothes.

With all of her followers... Or more like pimps, she started a new country within Wonderland, with her dream come true; she was on the top of the top, and everyone did what she wanted them to do.

She soon started to lose it. Ruling over a distorted dream...

She didn't want to lose her power and pleasure to death.

She gave up her soul to live forever.

Her eyes turned black, but she remained her youthful body.

Though, whenever she looked into the mirror and saw herself, she went insane...

But that didn't stop her from continuing to rule her country.

-

While all of... This... happened, two siblings made their appearance into Wonderland.

They had daily tea parties under the rose trees. With the brother serving, his younger sister, of course...

Their invitation to Wonderland was a letter from the queen...

The trump card of hearts.

The fourth (Though it should be the fourth and fifth Alice... Just saying.) Alice were twins of the heart.

They brought their joyous laughter while skipping around and wandering around Wonderland's various doors that lead to so many roads. They came not too long ago by a blue boat.

The stubborn little sister Rui, and the smart older brother Matei...

"I found another door, Matei! Let's go in and see what's in it..." Rui called out to her brother, just a mere few feet away. Not realizing that her brother... Seemed different, she grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on!"

She reached out for the doorknob, but once she turned for to see her brother's approval or disapproval... Something hit her.

"I died for you during the Story of Evil... You're dying first this time, darling. Also... I. Get. To. Open. The. Door. B*tch."

That was all Rui could hear before hitting the sidewalk with a thump, a small dagger sticking out of her back. A pool of liquid started to form on the ground.

If Rui got a paper cut, Matei would start freaking out.

But this time, he did nothing about it.

Absolutely nothing.

-

None of then woke up from their deep dreaming...

They will forever live in Wonderland...

0o0o0o0o0

"... Well... I was wrong. That wasn't fun at all! Who's bright idea was it for all of us to die like that...? Matei would never do that to me, for if he did..." Rui got up from Matei's lap, literally steaming, her arms crossed, and pouting, facing the other way from the rest of the group. "... It needed more banging..." she finally breathed. "Come on Matei!" she grabbed his wrist while she dragged him to their room, Matei was flushed a little bit while his sister took him into her grasp, slamming the door behind them.

They all just stared at the door that still vibrated from the force.

Mana coughed.

"W-well, then..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

... That was pretty sad. OTL  
>Not a lot of jokes here, sorry guys...<p> 


	3. Abridged Alluring Secret

Abridged Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~  
>Hurrhurr.<br>I just had to. I mean. Yes.  
>And plus, looks like quite a few of my watchers enjoy them. Which I'm happy about. 8"D<p>

But oh my god, I haven't been typing lately. This summer's submission count for me, compared to the other summers... Is honestly pathetic. xD;;

Warnings: The same thing. Sexual implications, slight violence, and annoyingness. XD

Disclaimers: Rui belongs to ~VocaloidfanNerara, Matei belongs to ~Sasori1234, Mari belongs to ~RecruitShiruru, Mike belongs to ~Ninten2Rootbeer, Mana belongs to ~Xx-OblivionRose-xX, and Matiku belongs to ~Matiku-Cami. Alluring Secret belongs to Hitoshizuku-P.

You know, Hitoshizuku is an awesome producer. They made Soundless Voice/Proof of Life. And apparently people's append favorite- KARAKURI BURST. Also, Yume Sakura is a nice song, but that range of genres is quite amazing, to me, at least. One of my favorite producers indeed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"RUI," Mike, the feared judgement angel, yelled for the little angel, who walked into the room because her wings just couldn't support her boob size.

Aw. Already? The narrator got stabbed after 1 paragraph? Dang...

"Jaaaa?~" Rui replied, a huge smile on her face. She would be flying with her pair of wings, for everyone knew she was lazy. She was wearing all white and blue; white shorts with a chain that held up by a cross, baby-blue knee high boots with white thigh high stockings, and a no-sleeved collared shirt with a blue corset.

"First... What did you do to your clothing?" Mike boomed. "IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ALL WHITE! YOU'RE AN ANGEL, MEDANGIT."

"Medangit...? OH, I GET IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH-"

"SHUT UP, STOP LAUGHING."

"Are you really God? Because it doesn't seem like it," Rui spat out and continued to laugh.

"JUST GO GET OUR ORDER OF PIZZA ON EARTH, BECAUSE YOU'RE A FATTY AND CAN'T FLY AND FIT BETTER WITH THE HUMANS."

"... God, you are mean. While I'm down there, I'll just tell everyone to surrender themselves to the Devil," Rui stomped out the cloud door.

Because you know, Heaven is in the clouds and everything there is a bunch of clouds and angels.

It's been scientifically proven.

Wait what.

SO. Rui was just lazing around, I mean, God really didn't tell her where the pizza place was. So she was walking around for days, going by instinct...

Though I kinda wonder if Rui has instincts.

At all.

"UGH OH MY GOD, WHY DIDN'T GOD GIVE ME THE ADDRESS TO THE PARLOR?" the tired angel collapsed onto her feet, tired of walking. Man how she wished he boobs weren't that big.

And a certain girl came along.

"Uh, hello! Are you lost?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"You would be, too, if you were sent out to pick up pizza at a parlor your... Master I gue-" the angel looked up to... Her "savior" in her quest for PIZZAAAAA. It was a redheaded girl with yellow eyes, but with her bright features, her clothes didn't suit her. She was wearing a black gown, with enough patterns and such to be considered a dark wedding dress.

But her eyes...

Instantly, Rui pathetically fell for her... The yellow... Bright, dazzling.

"Oh! I happen to know quite a few pizza paroles around here! Maybe it's one of those?"

"Ah, just leave it, God can go get it himself."

Meanwhile in Heaven...

"I sense... A disturbance."

"It's nothing, maybe someone will join us soon," Mari, the documenting angel replied.

BACK ON EARTHHHH

"Eh? Excuse me?" the girl asked, pretty sure she heard "God". I mean, really, Rui DID have wings...

"Wannagoout." Rui got up, staring right into those captivating yellow eyes.

"W-what?"

"Wanna go out? I thought I was pretty clear," she said, being a smart aleck again.

"... Drop that attitude."

"Fine... If I do, will you go out with meeeeeeeeeee?" she complained like a 7 year old.

"Um... Okay then."

"SWEET I PICKED UP MY FIRST EARTHLING!"

"SO YOU ARE AN ANGEL?"

"No, I'm an alien."

"Liar."

"Hush, God wanted pizza."

"... I'm not gonna ask."

"Good," the immortal smiled, grabbing the girl's hand.

"Let's go, uh...!"

"... YOU PICK ME UP WITHOUT KNOWING MY NAME?" Mana slapped her face.

Weeks passed, and the pair spent so much time with each other, and though Rui did fall for her when she first met her eyes, she soon cared for Mana deeply, but it wasn't really the same around...

"Please Mana-hime! JUST ONE KISS?"

"NO GODDANGIT RUI-BABY, I TOLD YOU, I'M ENGAGED!"

"BUT WHY DID YOU HOOK UP WITH ME?"

"BECAUSE I-"

Mana was cut off to warm lips pressing on to hers.

And a hand soon met the other's face, instead of lips.

"I SAID-"

"Why... Would you do this to me, Mana...?" her head, and her voice, low.

"Rui, I said..."

Before she could even finish her sentence, the angel was gone.

MAN, THIS COULD BE A LIFETIME MOVIE...

... Haha, LifeTime...

Really, these authors need to stop angering God, we're running low on crackheads that can write.

A week passed, and there was no sign of Rui... On Earth, or in Heaven.

("Where's my medang pizza.")

So there was only place left...

Hell.

"Please, Satan. I'll form a contract with you. I'm surrendering myself to you... All I want is one... Wish."

"... Honey, please. This isn't Kuroshitsuji."

"Shut up, I don't want revenge. I want to be made into a boy. A human boy."

"... So instead of Ciel Phantomhive, you're Pinocchio?"

"SHUT UP JEEZ JUST MAKE ME A DANG MAN ALREADY."

"JEEZ, DO YOU SPEAK TO GOD LIKE THIS?"

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, YES. YES I DO."

And with that, the petty angel sold her soul to the Devil.

"... I should call up Jesus," the Devil said once Rui... Well I guess she... HE changed his name to Matei was brought back the the surface world. He pick up his pink cell phone (it even has a Hello Kitty keychain on it!) and speed dialed Jesus.

"Hello, Matiku? HAY GURLLLL"

"Don't ever call me again."

Back to the surface world!

It was the day of the wedding, and though Matei was happy to be there, he was still kinda pissed and sad that her... His...

MAN THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING...

Mana rejected him... Her... OKAY FINE, IT. WOULD THAT WORK?

So without knowing it, his expression stayed as a sorrowful one as he watched the ceremony.

But when the two turned to each other, Mana glanced at the crowd, only to meet eyes with those...

Those same green emerald eyes.

But wasn't her Rui missing? ... Angels are one gender, right?

She just had to know if it was her. She ran from the altar, towards Matei.

The pathetic bride fell for the man with mysterious eyes.

The raven haired held out his hand, and she grabbed it, both making a commotion in the chapel, and caused the chaos to burn brighter and stronger when they escaped it together.

No, like, really.

Matei thought it was a funny idea to oil the outsides of the chapel.

... Hurr, I'm so going to Hell for this story.

... I'm sorry but we're out of writers for this story, the last one was in the chapel recording from there.

JUST KIDDING.

What the pair had was the fruit of lust they both desired.

And then they banged. Several times.

"So... H... How was it?" Mana gasped for air as they laid beside each other.

"Well, it would've been much more enjoyable if you had bigger boobs..." Matei scoffed slightly.

"SHUT UP."

And they banged again. Apparently hate sex is really fun...

"Hey..."

"Hm?"

"I still don't know your name."

"... Neither do I," Matei lied.

... Anonymous sex is also apparently very fun...

"I'm Mana."

"Matei."

Jeez, guys have been having sex for quite a few days now, and you don't even know each other's names? Matei even gave you a ring, and you don't know his name?

God, this sounds like an MTV program...

One day, Matei went out to get pizza for himself ("BEAT THAT, GOD!"), and he left a sleeping Mana by herself. When she woke up though, she just found herself admiring the ring...

I mean, mood rings are pretty cool to watch when they change colors...

And suddenly, a huge crash was heard behind her.

God was standing there, with a gun in his hand.

"MEDANGIT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS PIZZA FAR TOO LONG. AND I'VE FINALLY FOUND RUI'S DISTRACTION FROM FRIGGING GETTING MY FRIGGING PIZZA!" he loaded his gun.

"R-Ru-!"

Mana fell to the ground, stone cold.

"Me. I hope Rui finally gets that pizza when she sees this. I mean, she even sold her soul to the Devil! He needs to stop texting my son, the bills are getting high..."

And with that, he vanished.

"Pizza delivery for a very lo-...! MANA!" Matei ran to her cold body, cradling her in his arms.

"GODDANGIT, why do I always have to die?" Matei cried.

His contract was broken... And soon made a new one.

He would trade his life for Mana to live again.

But before that, he change back to his original form... Rui.

"Mana..." the fallen angel smiled sadly, tears profusely falling from her eyes when Mana awoken from her...

I guess permanent sleep? If that makes any sense.

And with that, Rui was gone.

But that didn't sadden the redhead at all.

"I KNEW IT! MATEI WAS RUI! OR... RUI WAS MATEI! I WIN THE BET!"

But then she realized she was all alone, and how much she actually really did like hate sex.

But they will meet again...

...

"And in the end... I STILL DIDN'T GET MY MEDANGED PIZZA!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh man I'm so going to Hell for this. LOLOLOL  
>So what do you think of this abridged? XDD<p> 


End file.
